One of the drive modes in which to display a color image on a liquid crystal display device is a field-sequential mode. In the field-sequential mode, for example, one frame is divided into three fields, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), such that red (R), green (G), and blue (B) light-emitting elements included in a backlight are sequentially lit up in a time division manner for the respective fields, and image data corresponding to each color is written to pixels in synchronization with the timing of lighting up the light-emitting elements. As a result, the viewer can see a color image because of an afterimage phenomenon in the eye. In this manner, in the case of a liquid crystal display device driven in the field-sequential mode, no color filters are provided for each pixel, and images in various colors are sequentially displayed in a time division manner. Accordingly, when compared to the color filter mode, the field-sequential mode renders it possible to increase transmittance and thereby reduce power consumption. Moreover, unlike in the color filter mode, there is no need to divide each pixel into three subpixels, with the result that high-resolution images can be displayed.
However, in the case of the liquid crystal display device in the field-sequential mode, the light-emitting elements for the colors are lit up respectively at different times in a time division manner, and therefore, in the case where an object moving at high speed is displayed or the viewer quickly moves his/her line of sight, there occurs a problem with a phenomenon called color breakup where the outlining color of an object is split into red, green, and blue and appears to be iridescent. To reduce such color breakup, it is known that in addition to the red, green, and blue fields corresponding to the light-emitting elements included in the backlight, a field for light in a mixture of at least two colors, such as a white (W) field for which the red, green, and blue light-emitting elements are lit up simultaneously, is inserted in each frame (Patent Document 1).